Return of the Angel
by Sheetula
Summary: Sequel to "An Angel for the Malfoys". Aurora's visit has been forgotten by everyone but Lucius. He now struggles to love Draco still as a new man, but at the same time, feelings of the past arrive for both him...and the person he loves...*3RD CHAPTER UP!*
1. Tell Me The Truth

Return of the Angel  
  
AN: Alrighties, I'm back! Hehe, and welcome to the sequel of 'Angel For the Malfoys'. I have a few quick announcements to make before commencing with the story.  
  
1) To Cozy and Adien - thanks for your continual support and reviews to my first "actual" fanfic. You helped make it a success and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
2) Kathryn - to your lovely review on my previous story: I'm not a dimwit. I know Lucius is married. Her name is Narcissa for God's sake, and you know what? I HATE her. Her marital relationship with Lucius in my point of view, sucks. And another thing, this is a FANFIC! It's not supposed to be like the story! Last thing for you, I congratulate on being my first flamer. ^_^  
  
3) This story will have some slash in it. So if you don't like slash.leave. It won't be bad, but there will be some. Again, for now, this story is PG- 13, but I think it should stay around there.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 1 Tell Me The Truth  
  
"Father?"  
  
It was Draco, and from the sound of it, he sounded timid and afraid. Lucius sighed from his armchair as he tapped his serpent staff against his hand. "Yes, Draco?" He asked, acknowledging his son's presence. "Y-you have a visitor," Draco stuttered in reply. Lucius lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at his son. "Draco, come here," he said, motioning towards himself.  
  
The son let out a short sigh, but did as he had been told and approached his father slowly. When he was in his father's sight, his father motioned towards his lap making Draco let out a short laugh. "Father, I'm sixteen, I don't sit in laps," he stated. Lucius sighed and stared at his son until Draco sighed and finally moved forward to comply with his father's wish.  
  
He turned his head to meet the eyes of his father, whose head was tilted upward to look at him. "Why do you fear me?" He whispered. Draco was stunned by the question. "Why shouldn't I?" He finally replied with a grin. Lucius snorted. "That's not the answer I seek, Draco," he said slowly.  
  
Draco slowly lost the smirk and lost himself in the cold, silver-grey eyes of his father, sitting beneath two dark eyebrows. Draco flashed a nervous smile. "Father, you know you're an intimidating man," he purred innocently. Lucius couldn't hide his smile and he chuckled.  
  
Draco stood up at his father's beckoning and his father followed. "Now, who is here to see me?" Lucius asked. "Professor Snape," came the reply. Lucius snorted again. "Draco, you've known the man since you were a child; the title is unnecessary," he said. Draco shrugged in reply. "He's waiting. Lucius nodded and turned to leave, but pause.  
  
"Where is your mother?" He asked. Draco shrugged in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas vacation for the students at Hogwarts, and Severus Snape was normally one of the teachers that stayed during the season, mostly to torture Harry Potter. This Christmas, however, he found himself on his way to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius had left Hogwarts on the second week of the school year, not telling anyone that he was leaving, and when Severus had found out, he had been disappointed. So now, Severus stood in the foyer of the luxurious Malfoy home, waiting for Lucius to show.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Moments later, Lucius Malfoy could be seen walking down the white marble steps from the upper levels of the home: chin held high, hair tied back loosely with a ribbon, staff in left hand. Severus watched him as he entered, remaining still until Lucius was in front of him.  
  
"Severus." he purred, his voice still holding an icy tone, "what brings you here? You never take Christmas off." Severus snorted. "Didn't realize you had noticed, Lucius," he replied, his voice surprisingly harsh. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stared up at the tall dark figured before him.  
  
"Well," he said, "why don't we go and sit down?" Severus hesitated before accepting the sudden invitation, walking back upstairs with Lucius to his own chambers. They entered the room, sitting down on the lovely black leather couch. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a feminine voice.  
  
"Lucy." a voice purred.  
  
Both Lucius and Severus looked towards the doorway to see Narcissa slowly making her way into the room. Severus noted that she was dressed quite differently than normal, for she was clad in a thin white robe with billowing sleeves; very unlike her. 'She actually looks good for once,' he thought, unable to hide a smile.  
  
Narcissa was an attractive woman, indeed she was, but she dressed like a slut most of the time, making her so unattractive in Severus' point of view.  
  
"What is it?" Lucius asked, agitation in his tone. Narcissa slid across the room, much like a cat as she approached the two men.  
  
"I'm planning to have some guests over for Christmas, dear," she said, and then looked at Severus for the first time as Lucius answered her. "Nothing different than usual," he muttered. Narcissa smiled and looked at Severus again. "Severus!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Potions Master.  
  
Severus grinned rather mockingly at her as she pulled away. "Are you staying for our Christmas.'celebration'?" She asked. Severus let out a short laugh. "I suppose," he replied. Narcissa grinned as she tossed her blonde hair behind her head, turning and leaving the room.  
  
Lucius and Severus looked at each other at the same time and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Lucius, however, began to toy with his staff in the silence that followed, sliding it through his hands. "Why are you here, Severus?" He asked. Severus sighed before responding, hesitating to answer.  
  
"Well, you left rather abruptly after those.events," he began, "and after giving me an interesting parting gift." he finished sarcastically, however, he noticed Lucius' visibly blush.  
  
"Yes, well." the blonde stuttered. Severus turned to look at the man next to him. "Were you serious?" He asked. "About what you said to me?" There was a pause before any reply was made. Lucius slowly turned his eyes towards Severus. "Yes." he replied softly. "Yes, I was."  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
AN: Was it all right? Heh, I'm sorry.it's been awhile. 


	2. Mixed Emotions

AN: Well, some people seemed to be upset with the length of the previous chapter, so I'll do my best to make this one nice and long, and if it isn't long enough, too bad. I tried. Although I have my plot, I just need to figure out how to get there, so yeah.*cough that sounds like 'Adien'*  
  
Cozy: Glad you like the Christmas theme, but sadly, that'll only be for the first couple of chapters. -.-'  
  
Kathryn: Again, I'll just say, it's a fanfic, I'm sure you'll find many other fanfics in which you will find Lucius going after Snape, Draco, Harry, and so on.so why get on my case for one simple chapter? *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
Continue to review, I appreciate it.my fic is still rated PG-13, for some.rather.interesting themes. ;)  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 2 Mixed Emotions  
  
Severus slowly wandered upstairs after his talk with Lucius. He smiled to himself when he saw how reluctant Lucius had been to talking about what had happened before he left Hogwarts. At least he had gotten the answer he wanted, however.  
  
Now, Severus found himself in Draco's room, staring out the window at the falling snow. He watched the tiny flakes fall from the cold grey sky, reaching the ground and covering it with their frosty touch. He always loved the overcast sky; it made him feel somewhat secure.  
  
And now, he was left to think about Lucius' reply to his question. He had told himself that Lucius would say that he had been serious when he had told Severus how he felt about him, and when he had kissed him, but Severus had still been surprised, and he didn't know why.  
  
Why was he so surprised?  
  
A noise at the door jarred Severus from his thoughts, and he turned to see Draco walking briskly into the room, his eyes on a letter in his hands. "Draco?" He asked.  
  
Draco looked up at the Potions Master and quickly lowered the letter, half putting it behind his back. "Professor." he said.  
  
"What have you got there?"  
  
Draco glanced down at the letter. "Oh, nothing important."  
  
Severus snorted. "Do you expect me to believe that?" He drawled in a low voice that made Draco half-cringe.  
  
Draco smiled nervously. "Well, no, but it's nothing that you need to see," he replied.  
  
Severus smiled thinly in response.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
He held his laugh. "I needed a place to think, and since your mother has all the other rooms occupied with arriving guests, I figured your room would be adequate enough," he said, glancing around the lovely furnished room.  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What about Father? I figured you'd have more to talk to him about then questions about his departure from school."  
  
Severus snorted again. "Your father still has feelings to sort out, Draco," he replied, walking towards Draco as he headed towards the door. "And you don't have to call me Professor." With those words, he left in a rush of black, his rather long robes dragging softly over the floor around his moving feet.  
  
Draco stared at the doorway after the Potions Master had left and then shut them quickly, returning to the letter in his hand. It was from Harry Potter! Out of all people!  
  
'Why the hell is Potter writing to me?' Draco cried in his mind, but he read the letter:  
  
"Draco,  
  
This 'ought to be a fun Christmas, everyone's gone! Oh, sorry, before I start writing, I should at least tell you *why* I'm writing you in the first place.  
  
I'm not assuming right away that you feel the same, but after Aurora came, we were talking like.almost like we were friends there.  
  
I won't be surprised if you've ripped this letter up before even reading it.after seeing Hedwig deliver it.  
  
What I actually wrote this letter about, was to tell you that Snape left for Christmas season.which is the weirdest thing ever! Even you know that he normally he stays to give me a hard time since no one is around to stop him, but he left! I think it was yesterday.  
  
You know what? I better shut up, because if I haven't confused you and pissed you off by now.then, maybe you do feel the same way about what Aurora's arrival did.  
  
Harry"  
  
Draco looked up from the letter. 'Potter.'  
  
Sighing, Draco rolled up the letter as he collapsed into his armchair, holding the letter to his chest. 'Damnit, Potter.'  
  
After sitting and thinking awhile, Draco finally decided to reply to Potter's letter, although it took a lot of thinking to come to the decision. But what would he write? What was he supposed to say? Other than, "Oh, Snape came to my house for Christmas.wanted to see Father."?  
  
In the end, he wrote:  
  
"Potter,  
  
You succeeded in the confusing the hell out of me, but otherwise, I understand your concerns about Aurora. I suppose she did do something concerning our rivalry, I don't feel that disgust for you anymore, and after the incident with Aurora and my father.  
  
I'm happy to inform you that Professor Snape is here, although I don't know why, but I'm wishing he were at Hogwarts rather than here. My mother fancies him beyond belief, and I can't stand it. Thank God tomorrow is Christmas and soon everything will be back to normal.  
  
Yet, whatever Aurora did to my father sure did work.  
  
I'll see you when Christmas is over, Potter.  
  
Draco"  
  
Finding his letter adequate enough, Draco fetched the awaiting Hedwig and sent her back off to Hogwarts. He shook his head, still confused by what had just happened, wondering why Potter had been so eager to see if Draco felt the same way. That's when Draco shivered. The word 'felt' didn't sound right to him at all.  
  
He walked over to his window and looked down, seeing more of his mother's guests arrived. He rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning against the window. His mother was one of the main reasons why he hated Christmas, because she always ruined the spirit of it.  
  
Shaking his head, he moved over to his couch and lay down, closing his eyes and resting softly. When he opened his eyes, he jumped to see his father standing over him, staring down at him. "Father," he breathed, recovering from the surprise of seeing his father like that, "what are you doing here?" Lucius glanced at the door. "Hiding from your mother," he replied stiffly.  
  
Draco snorted. "Not you too." he said.  
  
"I can't stand your mother when she has all her phony friends over, it drives me insane," Lucius continued, sitting at the end of the couch, where Draco's long legs didn't reach. Draco grinned. "Now you know how I feel. At least she has enough sense not to send them in here," he spat. Then, he realized something. "Where's Severus?"  
  
His question was answered seconds later, when the door to Draco's room was opened and Severus darted inside, shutting the door and pressing his back against it. "I swear to God, Lucius, Narcissa is mental," he said breathlessly, not noticing Lucius or Draco.  
  
Lucius threw back his head and laughed, Draco watching him.  
  
"What's are you two doing in here?" The Potions Master asked when he noticed them.  
  
Draco and Lucius looked at each other for a second, then at the same time said, "hiding."  
  
Severus laughed, an odd sight for anyone to see, and then joined the two blondes on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shook his head as he returned inside the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner. This was the oddest Christmas he had ever had at Hogwarts. For the first time ever, Professor Severus Snape left Hogwarts during Christmas vacation.  
  
Technically, it was Heaven for Harry, since he had no one around to hassle him, even though Draco hadn't been mocking him like usual. It made Harry wonder, why Draco had acted that way, he knew that Crabbe and Goyle had noticed it too. Now, all three of them only looked at Harry, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Soon, Harry couldn't take anymore and went to his room to write a letter to Draco. He wondered if Hedwig would take it to a place such as the Malfoy Manor, but he had to write the letter. He figured Draco would probably burn it before reading it, considering whom it was from.  
  
After he wrote the letter and sent Hedwig away, he sat on his bed and began cleaning his Firebolt. He wished it weren't so cold out; at least he would be able to ride his broom around and have some sort of fun while he was alone. It was so boring without Ron or Hermione.  
  
After cleaning his Firebolt, which didn't take up much time, considering how he had cleaned it before dinner too, he sighed and lay back on his bed. A repeated tap on the nearby window awakened him. He jumped out of bed when he realized it was Hedwig, and, judging from the fading light outside, he could tell he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hedwig!" He exclaimed softly as he opened the window for the owl, taking the letter from her. He stroked her chest as he opened the letter. "Did everything go alright?" The owl nipped his finger affectionately in reply, an understandable "yes" for Harry.  
  
He slowly read the letter and sighed in relief. So, it wasn't just him when it came to feeling that something was different between him and Draco. 'I don't feel that disgust for you anymore.' Those were Draco's words. Harry smiled in response, letting Hedwig go up to the Owlery so that she could get some rest, before finally settling into bed himself.  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~ 


	3. Return of the Angel

AN: Well, the last chapter went fairly well, and I assume that it was longer than the first, ne? Anywho, I have a surprise for all of you in this chapter, you have to read to see what it is.but I think either this chapter, or the next, will be the last chapter for the Christmas season. (Sorry, Cozy).  
  
Iris: Thanks for the review! You may get your wish sooner than you think. ^.~  
  
Cozy: I hope things will look up. ^.^  
  
Adien: *blush* Thankies.I actually feel worthy of being a writer when you say that, I never knew I was a good writer.  
  
Sorry this one took so long, I've had a lot going on. _  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
Chapter 3 Return of the Angel  
  
"Pst, Harry," said a voice. Harry moaned and rolled over in his sleep, pushing the person away from him. "Harry, get up! It is Christmas! Don't you want to open your presents?" Harry felt a finger slide up his leg. "No, I want to sleep." he mumbled at the seductive touch.  
  
"Harry!" The person shouted, flicking him on the back of the neck, making him jerk awake. He opened his eyes and met a pair of amethyst-blue eyes staring back at him. The person pulled away, white hair falling forward over their shoulders as they grinned in satisfaction.  
  
"Aurora!" Harry shouted, sitting up, making Aurora fall back. "Merry Christmas!" She said with a grin. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Harry cried. Aurora smiled. "I missed you," she said, putting her bottom lip out in a fake pout. "Besides," she said, smiling again, "I still owe you a nice talk, remember?"  
  
Harry smiled at the response from the angel and winked at her, making her grin at him. "Let's go open your presents, and we'll talk," she said, getting off his bed. Harry noticed that she was wearing the silver cloak from when he first met her.  
  
They walked to the Common Room together, Harry's loneliness beginning to wear off. He smiled at the presents that were by the fireplace and walked to them with Aurora, who sat down in an armchair as Harry knelt to find his presents. He saw the normal ones from Ron and Hermione, Hagrid and Dumbledore, but another one caught his eye. "Draco?" He whispered aloud, making Aurora snap to attention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus collapsed onto Lucius' black couch, holding his stomach. There were many reasons he liked coming to the Malfoy Manor, but other than the fact of seeing Lucius, the House Elves made the most delectable meals ever. He laughed to himself, but was distracted when the door to Lucius' room opened rather loudly. Lucius walked in, holding something in his left arm as he approached Severus.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sev," he said, tossing Severus the object in his arms. Severus caught it graciously and placed it in his lap, looking back up at Lucius. "Why thank you, Luc," he said, making Lucius snort in response. "Alright," he asked, his mocking grin turning into a sneer. "What's up your arse today?"  
  
Lucius looked at him in rage. "I beg your pardon?" He cried. Severus glared at him. "I asked, 'what's up your arse today?'" He sneered. Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've had enough of this Christmas crap already," he said shortly. Severus laughed at this reply, making Lucius glare at him even more.  
  
"My, my, Lucius, I've never seen you so uptight," Severus observed, making Lucius sneer. "I didn't ask your opinion, Severus," he snapped. "There's something else, isn't there?" The Potions Master pointed out stiffly. Lucius didn't reply, only lifted his chin, making him look ignorant.  
  
Severus scoffed as he stood up. "Well, glad I was able to help you," he said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Aurora."  
  
Severus paused. "What?" He hissed, turning and meeting Lucius' sad gaze.  
  
"Aurora," he said again, "almost like I can feel her." Now he was speaking oddly and confusing Severus even more. Shaking his head and turning back to leave, Severus left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora half-floated over to Harry, peering over his shoulder as he stared down at the gift in his hands. "Draco sent you a gift?" She asked, looking at Harry. Harry slowly nodded. "Well, are you going to unwrap it?" Harry shook his head. "I.don't know," he said.  
  
Aurora gave him a nudge. "Go for it!" She said. "What have you got to lose? Eh.okay, you don't have anything to lose, it's Christmas, come on!" Harry sighed and slowly unwrapped it, wondering what on earth Draco could have given him. Slowly he peeled away the silver wrapping, knowing that whatever was inside was soft.  
  
When he pulled away the wrapping, he found totally brand new school and Quidditch robes. Harry's jaw dropped open. The robes were perfect, no stitch out of place.nothing, they were perfect and brand new. Aurora was wearing the same expression. "Wow." she said. Harry looked at her. "What did you do to us?" He asked her.  
  
Aurora blinked in surprise. "What do you mean what did I do?" She asked. Harry motioned to the robes in his arms. "This, Aurora! Draco and I are *friends*, that is not right!"  
  
Aurora sighed. "What do you want me to do? Go back in time and undo what I did for his family?" She snapped.  
  
Harry sighed. "I didn't mean that, Aurora. Why don't we hate each other anymore?"  
  
Aurora shook her head. "I'm not quite sure what happened either," she replied, "it's almost like what I did for Lucius affected Draco as well."  
  
Harry sighed again and looked back at the robes in his arms. "Wow." he finally breathed, making Aurora get up off him. "I'm going to go see what's up at their house," she said. Harry stood up as well. "Come back, you owe me that talk, you know," he said.  
  
Aurora smiled and nodded, disappearing before his eyes. When she reappeared, she stood outside the Malfoy Manor. She could hear laughing and talking from the other side of the front door, and she slowly reached up to ring the bell, but right before she did, the door opened, revealing Draco.  
  
"Come in," was all he said to her before turning around and headed up the marble steps in the foyer. Aurora followed him, shutting the door behind her and racing after him. She followed him inside a nice bedroom, which she realized was his own. "What are you doing here?" She heard him ask, sitting rather harshly in his armchair.  
  
Aurora crossed her arms and looked down at him. "I came to see how things were going," she replied. Draco snorted and looked away. "Obviously you can tell how they are, look at the party downstairs," he replied. Aurora raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall seeing your father amongst them," she said.  
  
Draco looked up at her in surprise. "Really?" He said flatly, but asking it as a question.  
  
Aurora nodded, making Draco sigh. "Then he's probably in his room, come on." He stood up and walked over to his door, Aurora following him yet again as he walked down the hall, past a painting of the Malfoy family, who all looked at Aurora in surprise as she followed the young Malfoy.  
  
Draco walked down and turned the corner, coming upon two double doors, and he opened one. "Father?" He asked, poking his head inside, seeing Lucius sitting on the couch, resting his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of Draco's voice.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you, father," Draco replied, entering the room, Aurora waiting to enter.  
  
"Draco, I don't feel like seeing any of your mother's guests, so whoever it is, send them away." She heard Lucius reply.  
  
"I didn't know I was one of Narcissa's guests," Aurora commented, stepping inside the room. Lucius stood up at once, dropping his serpent staff onto the couch.  
  
"A-Aurora?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes widened, his lip trembling.  
  
Aurora smiled. "Indeed," she replied.  
  
Draco looked from his father to Aurora, then decided to leave them.  
  
Lucius continued to stare at Aurora as she stood at the entrance to his room still, watching him. "Are you going to say hello or impersonate a fish all day?" She asked him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
That question was enough to get him moving. He stumbled over to her, still staring as if to make sure she was real.  
  
Aurora smiled. "It's me alright," she said, making Lucius stare a moment longer then lock her in a hug. She laughed as she was almost knocked over by him. "Nice to see you too," she said, "I enjoy seeing this side of you."  
  
"Why are you back?" She heard him ask.  
  
"I'm just here to see how things are going," she replied, making him pull away and smile. "I've done my best to keep my promise," Lucius said, pulling her over to the couch, "but I might have another problem."  
  
"And what is that?" Aurora asked.  
  
Lucius looked away, trying to find words. "I think." he said, "I think."  
  
~¤Sheetula¤~  
  
AN: I KNOW! I KNOW! That was the WORST ending, but I've been stuck on this chapter for SO long! I'm still working on what's going to happen! Just wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
